My Uzumaki My Love
by Chya Cloud Currant
Summary: Summary : Kenapa ketika aku belajar untuk melupakanmu kau kembali datang dalam hidupku. Tidak puaskah engkau menghancurkan hatiku hingga berkeping-keping? SasuNaru. AU, Abal N Typo. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Mum! I'M Home**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Angst**

**Warning : OOC, AU, YAOI, Rate dapat berubah-ubah, Alur naik-turun. And so pasti gaje berat.**

**Summary : Ketika kakimu menginjak tanah tempat kelahiran Ibumu tercinta rasa sakit, marah dan tak berdaya merasuki rongga dadamu yang telah teracuni oleh racun yang bernama "kebencian tiada akhir" menyebar hingga ke seluruh darahmu, membuat matamu panas. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanmu kau berbisik lirih pada angin yang berhembus "Mum! I'M Home,"**

**My Uzumaki My Love by Chya Cloud**

"Apa Naruto akan kemari? Kau sedang tidak bercanda 'kan Minato?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memegang sebuah ponsel kuning beraksen putih tersebut di samping telinganya. Pria yang bernama Minato tersebut terdengar sedang menghela napas atas perkataan wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya sendiri. Menarik napas dalam-dalam Minato kembali buka suara "Aku tidak bercanda Kaa-san tolong bantu aku."

Mendengar permohonan anak kandungnya mau tak mau membuat wanita paruh baya tersebut menghela napas panjang. Bukannya dia tidak mau cucu satu-satunya datang hanya saja dia takut pemuda itu akan semakin terpuruk di sini, di Konoha. Tapi apa boleh buat permintaan putra satu-satunya membuat wanita bernama Tsunade tersebut mengiyakan toh sekalian ia juga dapat bertemu cucu kesayangannya itu. meskipun pemuda yamg bernama lengkap Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto tersebut sudah berubah 360 derajat sejak kematian wanita yang sangat di cintainya.

"Baiklah Minato, kau tidak usah cemas jika dia telah sampai aku akan merawatnya dengan baik walau bagaimanapun Naruto adalah cucu satu-satuku dari kalian." Mendengar kalimat penerimaan sang Bunda terhadap buah hatinya lantas Minato berkata "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu Kaa-san, Naruto akan datang besok karena malam ini dia dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua-nya Kaa-san!"

"Ya sama-sama Minato, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku walau bagaimanapun aku ini tetaplah Ibumu maka dari itu aku juga punya tanggung jawab untuk Naruto. Akan aku buat dia nyaman jika di sini nanti!" jawab Tsunade sambil tersenyum tulus walaupun tidak terlihat oleh anaknya tersebut tapi dia yakin bahwa Minato merasakan senyum tulus seorang Ibu untuknya. Terbukti dari tawa ringan yang meluncur mulus dari loudspeaker ponselnya tersebut. Dia tahu pasti wajah tampan anaknya tambah menjadi lebih tampan berkat adanya tawa lebar tanpa beban tersebut yang menghiasi wajah sang Namikaze penerus perusahaan ternama di Negara-nya.

"Sudahlah Minato ini sudah malam kau tidurlah. Jangan kau pikirkan bocah itu dia akan aman bersamaku," ucap Tsunade lagi setelah terdengar dengungan kecil dari seberang sana.

"Baiklah Kaa-san oyasumi." kata Minato yang sudah benar-benar meredakan tawa bahagiannya mendengar ucapan kaa-sannya tersebut tapi senyum tulus tiada hilang dari bibirnya.

"Oyasumi Minato."

Terdengar bunyi sambungan telepon yang di putus dari seberang membuat seorang pria muda yang berumur sekitar 30 tahunan tersebut mendesah lega akan rencana yang sedang di susunnya atas permintaan sang Istri yang telah berbeda alam dengannya. Kembali Minato menghela napas rasanya dari tadi dia seperti orang yang kekurangan oksigen. Padahal dia tak memiliki penyakit apapun di usiannya yang masih terbilang muda untuk seseorang yang sepertinya yang telah memiliki anak yang akan beranjak 16 tahun oktober nanti.

Pria pirang itu menutup kedua iris 'langit'nya kala mengingat raut wajah putra semata wayangnya tentang rencana dadakan yang di buat olehnya. Raut paras yang hampir serupa yang di wariskannya kepada putra semata wayangnya itu memang sempat membuat Minato terlonjak apalagi melihat wajah Naruto yang biasanya tersenyum lebar seakan pudar dari tahun ke tahun sejak kematian Uzumaki Kushina. Wanita paling terhormat yang memiliki paras cantik dengan rambut merah darahnya yang panjang membuat Minato tidak dapat menolak pesona sang gadis kala itu.

Kenangan indah itu hancur hanya dalam berapa tahun saja setelahnya. Membuat Naruto menutup diri dari orang-orang sekitar. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan seperti memasang sebuah kekkai yang tak terlihat di sekitarnya yang tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekat kepadanya bahkan kepada keluarga besarnya sendiri.

Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu tapi seperti baru kemarin Minato masih mendengar jelas teriakan pilu anaknya kala itu. Menggeleng pelan Minato segera menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari trans yang sempat membuat otaknya harus menggenang kenangan pahit itu.

'Aku butuh tidur,' pikirnya sambil berjalan menjauh dari tempat yang biasanya mencurahkan segala bebannya yang selama ini di pikulnya sendirian. Menghantarkannya kepada kehangatan kala ia memasuki ruangan sucinya dengan sang istri. "Selamat malam Kushina, selamat malam Naru-chan." Ucapnya sambil mengecup foto seorang wanita cantik dalam frame tersebut yang sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil berambut pirang sepertinya. "Aku akan selalu mencintai kalian." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ketika mata birunya telah menutup sempurna memasuki dunia mimpi indahnya.

Chya Cloud

Seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi berusaha menutup matanya terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah tepukan lembut mampir di bahunya, menyadarkannya bahwa ada seorang yang sangat di kenalnya tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Sudah pagi Tuan muda, sebaiknya Anda tidur di Mansion Uzumaki karena sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan landing," ucap pria tersebut ramah. Mengganguk Naruto kembali membuka matanya lebar-lebar meski ia tak menampik bahwa ia butuh tidur saat ini.

Menggeleng pelan berusaha mengusir kantuk beratnya akibat perkataan sang Ayah yang sukses membuatnya tak dapat memejamkan mata barang sejenak. Akhirnya beginilah Naruto saat ini terjaga dalam kehampaan tak berbatas. Memaksanya untuk bertahan hingga sang malaikat maut datang menjemputnya jika waktunya tiba nanti.

Sungguh jika ia boleh memilih bolehkah ia merasa bahagia tanpa kedua 'orang' itu? Dapatkah?

Suara denggungan 'benda' ini membuat Naruto mendesah kesal. Menggumpat dalam hati segera ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Membiarkan para pelayan sang bangsawan menggangkat barang-barang yang di bawahnya dari Inggris sana.

Langkah angkuh nan arogan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri ketika sang bangsawan Uzumaki menginjakan kaki jenjangnya ke tanah kelahiran sang Ibu. Rasa sesak seketika memenuhi rongga dadanya. Marah, sakit,dan tak berdaya. Menghiraukan semua itu Naruto nama pemuda itu, segera menggambil kacamata hitam yang sedang di pegangangnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan cairan panas yang berasal dari _sapphire_ indahnya yang kini meredup semakin meredup dalam kegelapan tak berbatas. Berusaha tegar walau apapun yang terjadi.

Iruka yang melihat sang Tuan muda seperti itu hanya dapat menangis dalam hati. Tidak ada kata terucap dari bibirnya. Ketakutan semakin menjadi ketika melihat sosok yang dulunya sangat ceria seperti mentari itu seperti hilang tertelan waktu. Memakannya dan memenjarakannya dalam sebuah kebencian tak berbatas. Dapatkan sang 'Mentari' dapat bebas kembali. 'Ya Tuhan kembalikan 'dia' kembalikan putraku seperti sedia kala,'

Masih mempertahankan topeng penuh 'kepalsuan'nya yang bernama strata, Naruto masih memacu langkah arogan dengan elegant. Merupakan sebuah kewajiban untuknya jika seorang bangsawan sepertinya harus berjalan layaknya demikian. Mengikuti setiap kata 'racun' para tetua Namikaze senior yang memang selalu memasang wajah penuh aristokrat tersebut. Membuatnya tidak lagi mengenal kata 'kebaikan' dalam hidupnya. Tapi apakah ia sanggup menghilangkan segala nasihat sang Ibu dalam benaknya? Mungkin jawabannya tidak. karena Kushina hal terindah yang pernah di miliki Naruto dalam hidupnya.

Beberapa pasang mata sejak tadi masih mengikuti jejek langkahnya ketika otaknya masih memikirkan hal yang telah lalu. Memandang dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di artikan. Bagaimana tidak Uzumaki Naruto adalah sang model terkenal dari seluruh penjuru dunia, menginjakan kakinya ke sebuah kota yang bisa di bilang tak terlalu besar bernama Konoha ini. Tentu membuat fans berat sang Uzumaki berteriak girang ketika otak mereka mengatakan bahwa di alah sang model terkenal yang wajahnya selalu masuk dalam setiap majalah maupun televisi dunia.

Segera para bodyguard sang Uzumaki memasang posisi siaga agar pemuda bermata 'langit' ini segera terbebas dari wanita-wanita yang kini mengejarnya bak kesetanan. Melindunginya di samping kanan-kirinya tampak pula Iruka, pria yang memiliki goresan memanjang di atas hidungnya itu ikut menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto agar segera memasuki Limosin yang sudah terpasang anggun di depan yang sedari tadi menantinya. Tak lupa beberapa lamborgini ikut mengawal di sampingnya. Cukup membuat orang-orang yakin bahwa Uzumaki Naruto bukan hanya sekedar model biasa.

Menghela napas lega ketika mereka telah masuk ke dalam mobil mewah sang pewaris tunggal tersebut, Iruka mengalihkan mata coklatnya ke arah pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi tak mengganti raut datarnya malah wajah itu tambah tak dapat di baca sekarang.

Tersenyum miris Iruka memerintahkan sang supir untuk menjalankan mobil tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa mata biru itu memandang miris ke arah jalan raya ketika melihat seorang anak kecil bergandengan tangan dengan sang ibu raut bahagia tercipta ketika sang ayah datang membawa tiga cup es krim di tangannya.

'Aku tak dapat seperti itu lagi sekarang, kan?,'

Chya Cloud

"Nona Tsunade saya mendapat kabar bahwa Tuan muda Naruto telah sampai di Konoha dan sekarang ia dalam perjalanan ke Mansion Uzumaki! Jadi bagaimana nona Tsunade?." tanya wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu cepat di tangannya mengelus kepala babi kecil yang bernama Tonton.

Kalimat panjang lebar sang asisten kepadanya membuat wanita paruh baya tersebut menutup mata coklat karamelnya sejenak. Dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, dan tak ada gunanya memaksakan ke hendak kepada pemuda itu. Karena sekarang pemuda itu tidak menerima sebuah perintah dari siapapun lagi bahkan sebuah nasihat sekalipun. Maka jalan satu-satunya adalah…

"Biarkan saja Shizune."

"Eh? Ta-tapi?"

"Ku bilang biarkan saja. Aku akan menjaganya dari sini." Mengganguk Shizune mengiyakan kata-kata sang Nona besarnya. Dia tahu pasti Tsunade tidak akan tinggal diam tentang hal seperti ini. Pasti sudah di pikirkannya matang-matang. Terbukti kini wanita pirang tersebut menyesap anggun tea hijau yang di pegangnya. Mata coklat sang Nona berkilat karena sebuah rencana untuk pemuda itu, membuat Shizune sedikit bergidik karenanya.

Chya Cloud

Naruto sejak tadi tiada juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Begitu mobil yang di tumpanginya berhenti, membuat rasa sesak itu makin mendalam makin menusuk. Membuat sebuah luka tak terobati itu bertambah perih akan siraman alcohol yang tak tahu datangnya dari mana. Membuatnya makin terpuruk dalam kelamnya malam. Tiada satu pun yang berani membuang trans Tuan muda itu. Begitu takut tambah melukai hati kecil sang bangsawan. Mereka yang ikut dengan sang Tuan muda sedari pemuda itu masih kecil, pastilah sangat tahu karakter apa saja yang selalu terpasang pada wajah tampan itu. Tapi kini hanya tiga yang ada di sana datar, dingin dan menusuk.

Membuat orang-orang seakan takut kepada sosoknya kini. Dia bukanlah Naruto yang dulu. Bukan! Bukan! Naruto.

Pintu besar yang sedari tadi terbuka hanya menampilkan kesan kosong yang tak berkesudahan. Menghiraukan dua puluh pelayan barpakaian maid yang berjejer rapi di depan pintu itu hanya mengeryitkan dahi melihat sang Tuan muda tiada juga bergerak bahkan mata indahnya hanya menatap kosong, hampa ke depan. Tidak ingin berlama-lama Iruka menepuk pelan bahu Naruto membuat pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengganguk ketika menatap raut sedih pria itu.

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama!"

"Hn." Jawabnya acuh seakan tak peduli akan hal tersebut. Berjalan pelan Naruto bertanya sambil tetap mempertahankan posisinya saat ini. "Di mana kamarku Iruka-san?"

"Di sebelah sini Tuan!" tunjuknya pada sebuah lorong yang di dominasi oleh warna merah maroon yang sangat cantik Naruto mulai memperhatikan tempat tinggal barunya di Konoha. Mata birunya menyusuri setiap detail dengan cermat. Uzumaki Mansion yang bergaya eropa dengan segala pernak-pernik mahalnya terpasang indah di setiap sudut ruangan. Membuat Naruto benar-benar merasakan kehadiran sang Ibu di sekitarnya. Tak lupa unsur tradisional tempat kelahiran sang Ibu ikut melengkapi Mansion mewah tersebut. Menampilkan kesan elegant seorang wanita bangsawan Uzumaki di dalamnya yang juga sangat sederhana.

Bukan perasaan bahagia ketika rasa itu kembali menghantuinya tapi rasa senang bercampur sebuah kepiluan akan hal ini. Membuatnya memegang erat dadanya yang semakin lama semakin berdenyut-denyut. Menahan setiap erangan yang akan keluar dari sepasang merah mudanya. Dia tidak ingin di lihat lemah dengan orang lain tidak! Dia tidak suka. Maka dari itu Naruto berusaha menetralkan napasya yang masih terputus-putus. Dia tidak ingin Iruka khawatir sudah terlalu lama pengasuhnya itu khawatir kepadanya maka dari itu bersikap seperti ini lebih baik 'kan?

Mata biru yang sedari tadi memandang kosong di depanya kontan melebar ketika melihat beberapa potret dirinya terpajang indah dalam setiap penitian anak tangga yang sedang di lewatinya. Bahkan mungkin bukan hanya itu saja foto itu karena semuanya pastilah tersebar dalam seluruh ruangan apalagi ballroom Mansion ini.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, pria berambut coklat itu mulai berkata "Kushina-sama sangat menyayangi Anda Tuan muda maka dari itu dia ingin setiap ruangan Mansion ini di penuhi potret Anda!"

Terbelalak Naruto segera mengganti raut wajah angkuhnya seperti semula menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak sambil memecahkan semua frame tersebut. Mensugestikan apa yang seharusnya di lakukan akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk menahan emosinya. Dia harus menggunakan nalarnya jika ingin masih di anggap waras dengan orang lain.

Tiba di sebuah pintu oak besar berukiran indah namun sangat rumit tersebut, Iruka menghentikan langkahnya membuat Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Ini kamar anda Tuan!," ucapnya tangannya menyentuh pegangan pintu yang terbuat dari emas tersebut. Menggangguk Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidur king size di sana sungguh hari ini terlalu melelahkan baginya tidak ada waktu bahkan hanya untuk melihat seperti apa detail kamarnya.

Menutup mata birunya Naruto sempat berguman "Mum! I'm home," Seketika itu juga terdengar dengkuran halus dari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Iruka yang mendengar gumanan pemuda yang sudah di anggapnya anak tersebut kembali menampilkan raut sedih tak berujung. Dengan hati-hati di lepaskanya sepatu pemuda tersebut menyelimutinya perlahan sampai sebatas dagu Iruka beralih mengecup kening pemuda itu sayang

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun" bisiknya dengan panggilan kecil sang pemuda ketika ia kanak-kanak dulu.

TBC

A/N : Sebenarnya sudah pernah getik nih fic tapi gue gak suka ama kata-katanya yang condong terlalu gampangan banget bukan gue banget so jadilah chapter pertama ini meskipun harus bertapa dulu#Plaak.

Sudah ah gue malas ngemeng yang gak penting berikan gue concrit yaaa Minaaa~#Di tendang

Mungkin Chap 2nya bakalan lama banget loh! LOL habisnya gue malas nulisnya haha#di gampar

Sudah ah kepanjangan bye….

RIVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Why Him?**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto **

**Slight KibaHina, ShikaTema, xxxNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Angst**

**Warning : OOC, AU, YAOI, Rate dapat berubah-ubah, Alur naik-turun.**

**Summary : Kenapa ketika aku belajar untuk melupakanmu kau kembali datang dalam hidupku. Tidak puaskah engkau menghancurkan hatiku hingga berkeping-keping?**

**My Uzumaki My Love by Chya Cloud**

**Why Him?**

Matahari masih belum menampakkan dirinya di atas bumi. Belum memperlihatkan betapa terangnya ia di atas sana. Embun pagi masih menetes dari daun-daun muda yang basah. Suara kicauan burung masih terdengar samar-samar di telinga insane. Membuat seorang pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi bersandar nyaman di belakang tempat tidurnya, merenungkan sesuatu yang tak di sukainya. Walaupun ia menolak setengah mati pemikiran itu, tapi tetap saja hatinya berkhianat kepadanya. Membawanya menuju duka paling dasar yang pernah ia punya. Pemikiran yang menghancurkan setiap senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Memaksanya menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan egois. Ia tau Ibunya takkan suka melihatnya begini dari alam sana. Tapi biarlah ia membagi pagi yang dingin ini dengan secuil pengharapan dari dalam hatinya yang serasa beku. Membaginya seorang diri di kamar barunya yang sepi. Sesepi hatinya saat ini.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketuka pelan dari pintu kamarnya membuat pemuda bermata _sapphier_ itu menutup mata sejenak. Membiarkan segala ingatan itu terbang selaras dengan angin yang berhembus dari sela jendela yang tak pergi untuk sebentar saja dalam benaknya.

"Masuk." katanya pada akhirnya. Nada dingin seakan menyatu dengan cuaca pagi ini. Menambah kesan hampa di kamar besar tersebut.

Cklek!

Terlihat seorang pria berwajah ramah dengan seulas senyum kecil terpantri di wajahnya. Membuat hati kecil pemuda pirang itu begitu damai dan menenangkan. Pria bermarga Umino tersebut berjalan ke arah tirai coklat besar sang Uzumaki. "Ohayou Naruto-sama," sapanya dengan nada pelan. Tangannya sibuk menyibak tirai besar di hadapannya. Membuat sinar kamar yang gelap menjadi terang seketika.

"Ohayou Iruka-san."Naruto membalas sapaan itu dingin, tenang tak bersemangat seperti dulu. Membuat pria yang memiliki goresan panjang di hidungnya tersebut menghela napas panjang. Sebuah senyum getir tersungging di bibirnya yang tak terlihat oleh pemuda yang berada di belakangnnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana tidur Anda Naruto-sama?" tanyanya setelah ia berbalik menghadap ke arah wajah sang bangsawan muda. Senyum getir telah hilang dari wajahnya yang ramah. Ia masih menunggu balasan kata dari pemuda di hadapannya. Menunggu bibir itu melontarkan sebuah jawaban untuknya. Karena sedari tadi bibir itu masihlah terkatup rapat.

"Hn. Baik… Iruka-san." sahut Naruto yang sedari tadi diam. Sejak kapan tidur malamnya baik. Ia ingin membantah segala lontaran yang ia katakan bahwa itu semua bohong. Semua berubah dari lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi ia tak tega untuk menyakiti Iruka yang begitu baik kepadanya. Berbohong lebih baik jika begini adanya. Sudah cukup air mata perih yang jatuh untuknya karena ia tak butuh semua itu. ia tak suka di kasihani. Ia tak suka di pandangi miris. Dia tak menyukai semua itu. karena bersikap seolah kuat adalah sesuatu yang terakhir menjadi dinding tameng untuknya.

"Oh! Baiklah Naruto-sama. Apa Anda ingin makan?" tanyanya lagi. Ia masih menyunggingkan senyum ramah yang begitu penuh makna kebohongan di dalamnya. Tapi tak melarangnya untuk melakukannya. Ia butuh senyum itu untuk majikannya. Ia butuh senyum itu untuk dirinya dan ia butuh senyum itu yang mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja bersama pemuda rapuh ini. Senyum kekuatan untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn, nanti saja Iruka-san. Aku ingin mandi dulu." Ungkapnya yang segera saja menjadi perginya ia dari hadapan pria penyayang itu. Ia tau ia masih dan akan selalu menerima pandangan kesedihan itu lagi dari punggungnya yang serasa rapuh tak berdaya. Ia tau ia mendapat pandangan yang bisa membuatnya naik darah. Ia tak suka, tapi tidak akan membuat pria penuh cinta kasih itu menjauh dari hidupnya. Dia Uzumaki Naruto membutuhkan Umino Iruka sebagai tameng hatinya yang beku. Ia butuh orang itu sangat.

Chya Cloud

Semua kini serasa berbeda bagi Iruka. Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu tiada juga berbagi padanya. Bukankah mereka keluarga? Yang penuh cinta dan kasih. Keluarga yang sehangat mentari pagi.

Bukankah begitu…?

Jika saja Naruto mau berbagi segala curahan hatinya, pastilah Iruka akan mendengarkan sepenuh hati. Mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya. Kegundahannya. Ia sangat menyayangi sang Uzumaki . ia sangat mencintai pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu seperti putra kandungnya sendiri. Ia tak ingin semua Naruto yang menanggung. Semua Naruto yang tertimbas. Itu bukan salahnya. Jika saja pemuda itu tak di tempatkan dalam peran yang menyesakan ini, tentulah ia masih menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang polos dan sehangat mentari. Naruto yang memiliki cinta kasih. Bukannya peran yang hampir membuat pemuda itu seakan mati rasa.

Chya Cloud

"Jadi Nona akan memasukan Naruto-sama ke dalam sekolah Anda begitu?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambuat hitam pendek itu cepat. Rona keterkejutan melekat pada paras ayunya.

"Iya Shizune…bagaimana menurutmu?" Wanita berambut pirang yang memiliki wajah cantik itu balik bertanya kepada asistennya yang sangat di percayainya. Bagaimanapun juga ini harus di lakukan sebab dengan begini pastilah lebih muda untuk mengawasi cucunya itu.

"Ya… Saya rasa semua itu baik tapi…apa Naruto-sama mau?" Shizune menyahut setelah menimbang-nimbang kata-kata yang ingin di gunakannya. Ia tak mau wanita yang sudah di anggapnya kakak tersebut kecewa dengan opini yang di lontarkannya. Walau bagaimanapun juga Tsunade-nama wanita itu, tetaplah penting di hidupnya ini.

"Tenanglah Shizune. Semua dapat terkendali." Tsunade menyerigai licik. Serigaianya yang jarang di perlihatkan kepada orang lain. Ia memandang salah satu figura yang terdapat di atas meja kerjanya. Memandang paras cantik seorang wanita berambut merah yang di sebutnya menantu. Walau bagaimanapun ini demi Kushina-sama, pikir Shizune getir

Chya Cloud

Hiruk pikuk pembelajaran kelas XI IPA -1 terhenti seketika karena sebuah ketukan pintu yang mengerupsi kegiatan orang yang berada di dalam. Mendengus kesal lantas Asuma Sarutobi yang merupakan guru yang mengajar saat itu berkata 'Masuk' kepada yang seorang guru bermasker berambut keperakan menyembulkan kepalanya dari sela pintu.

"Maaf menggangu pelajaran Anda Asuma-sensei. Saya kemari membawa seorang murid baru yang akan belajar di kelas ini!" ujar pria yang memiliki nama Hatake Kakashi tersebut menjelaskan. Sedangkan Asuma hanya ber-'oh'-ria. Berjalan pelan Kakashi mulai berjalan ke depan kelas tersebut. Memandang murid-muridnya yang sedang kasak-kusuk mengenai 'Siswa baru'. Menghela napas Kakashi berkata " Nah! Anak-anak kalian kedatangan teman baru! Ku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya!"

Chya Cloud

Ino sang 'Ratu gosip' menyerigai penuh kemenangan kepada gadis berambut pink sebahu yang sekarang kalah telak darinya. Dengan ogah-ogahan di keluarkan beberapa lembar uang ryou dari dompetnya kepada sang 'Ratu gosip' yang tak tertandingi itu. Dan berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak menerima segala sesuatu tantangan dari Ino lagi.

"Benarkah _Forehead_?" katanya dengan nada mengejek, sembari menghitung hasil taruhan yang di janjikan. Sedangkan gadis yang di sebut _'Forehead'_ itu hanya cemberut sembari memandang sebal sang pelaku yang berada di sebelahnya itu.

Ketika tidak sengaja ingin menggambil buku-buku tugas milik teman-temannya ke ruang Guru, Ino secara tidak sengaja mendengar sebuah percakapan sang Kepala sekolah yang bernama Namikaze Tsunade tersebut kepada seorang guru yang tak lain Wali kelasnya sendiri.

"Kakashi besok akan ada murid baru di kelasmu ku harap kau tidak terlambat!" ucap Tsunade dengan tatapan mata tajamnya. Membuat Kakashi mengganguk patah-patah sembari berjanji dalam hati untuk membeli jam weker ketika pulang nanti. Kakashi masih sangat waras untuk tidak menjadi sarana latihan sasak tinju wanita yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu. Sungguh Kakashi masih sangat sayang dengan nyawanya. Di tambah dia belum pernah merasakan cinta dari seseorang, seperti telenovela yang sering di tontonnya ketika pulang dari acara mengajarnya tersebut.

Sementara seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sejak tadi menguping di balik dinding menyerigai akan hal itu. Sepertinya taruhan dengan Saku-jidat akan menyenangkan, pikirnya dan langsung berlalu dari tempat tersebut. Di lupakannya untuk menggambil buku tugas teman-temannya yang di ibahkan kepadanya. Yang berbuah teriakan penuh kemarahan karena dirinya. Urusai yang penting gossip-gossip!

Chya Cloud

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kakashi menghela napas ketika pembicaraan dengan sang kepala sekolah kembali mampir di otaknya. Menggeleng pelan, Kakashi berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tersebut yang sukses tidak dapat membuatnya tidur kemarin malam. Sepertinya bergadang lebih baik dari pada jadi sarana 'latihan' seorang Tsunade, pikir Kakashi miris. Berdehem pelan, Kakashi berkata "Masuklah Uzumaki-san!"

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berperawakan tegap dengan rambut pirang keemasan tak lupa matanya yang bagaikan _sapphier_ terindah yang menawan. Ia memandang datar orang-orang yang melihatnya bagai hantu. Hanya satu kata dalam benaknya saat ini. Bodoh!

Naruto nama pemuda itu, lantas menghela napas pelan. Ia tak balas memandang orang-orang yang di hadapannya. Ia malas melakukan hal yang tak penting jikalau ini bukan karena 'nenek peyot' itu sudah dari tadi ia berada di dalam tempat fitness yang mewah dengan segala isinya. 'Menyebalkan!'

FLASHBACK ON

Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah selesai dengan segala urusan pribadinya di dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya, turun untuk menikmati sarapan paginya hari ini. Mendudukan diri di kursi yang di bukakan oleh salah satu pelayan yang berada di dalam mansion itu, Naruto mulai memakan sarapan paginya tanpa ramen yang sejak dulu di sukainya tapi…kini semua berbeda. Hal itu adalah mustahil untuk kembali di lakukannya lagi. Satu kata ia benci ramen untuk selamanya. Sepertinya kematian Kushina membuat tabiat pemuda ini berbalik arah berlawanan seketika. Ia benar-benar berubah.

Masih memakan makanan dalam diam, sebuah sapaan suara seorang wanita berambut pirang berhasil membuatnya tersedak seketika "Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Segeralah para pelayan yang sejak tadi mengelilinginya kalang kabut. Berusaha menetralkan tengorokan sang tuan muda mereka. Setelah berhasil membuat tengorokan sang tuan muda kembali normal, para pelayan tersebut pergi karena usiran 'halus' dari tangan wanita itu tanda privasi. Naruto mendengus kesal melihat orang yang paling di hindarinya malah datang di hadapannya dengan senyum yang sungguh menyebalkan. Ia sungguh enggan untuk berhadapan muka dengan wanita berpanggilan 'Nenek' tersebut. Ia tak suka wanita ini. Ia tak suka Ibu dari Ayahnya ini. Mereka tukang ngatur. Ini hak Naruto karena ini adalah kehidupannya. Mereka tak punya hak untuk itu.

"Lama tak jumpa Bocah!" sapa Tsunade seramah mungkin. Padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali memukul pemuda ini. Menyadarkannya bahwa ia masih mempunyai orang lain di dunia ini selain Kushina dan mantan tunangannya yang meninggalkannya. Untuk apa ia bergantung pada dua orang itu jika memang salah satunya pergi menghadap Tuhan dan yang satunya pergi seenaknya dari hidupnya. Tapi Tsunade malah lebih ingin memukul 'orang' itu daripada cucunya sendiri karena 'orang' itulah Naruto menjadi pribadi yang tak berperasaan.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Naruto ketus. Ia sama sekali tak suka beramah tamah dengan wanita di depannya ini. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan alisnya yang tertekuk ia ingin sebuah penjelasan atas datangnya wanita pirang itu kemari.

"Rupanya kau makin kurang ajar Bocah!" sahut Tsunade sakartis ia memandang tajam sepasang _sapphier_ pemuda itu yang bahkan tidak di tanggapi oleh yang bersangkutan. Karena menurut Naruto, deathglare nenek kandungnya itu belum ada apa-apanya baginya.

Memutar bola matanya bosan, Naruto tidak menangapi perkataan sang nenek. Ia malah memilih untuk bungkam. Memang benar ia makin kurang ajar tapi ia tak peduli akan hal itu. untuk apa ia bersopan santun kepada wanita ini tidak ada gunanya pikirnya sambil menyerigai jahat.

"Sudahlah Bocah kau harus menurutiku kali ini dan kau bebas dari segala kekanganku. Bagaimana?" tawarnya kemudian.

Naruto telihat berpikir jikalau benar bahwa wanita itu tidak akan mengurusi segala kehidupannya, kenapa tidak pikirnya tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Apa maumu?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Tsunade menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kemenangan di bibirnya yang terpoles lipstick merah "Mauku… kau sekolah di tempatku."

FLASHBACK OFF

Maka di sinilah Naruto berada dengan hati kesal. Apapun yang membuatnya bebas dari 'orang-orang' itu akan dia lakukan walaupun masuk kedalam mulut buaya sekalipun. Tidak memandang wajah-wajah penuh aura keterkejutan di dalam kelas tersebut yang sukses membuatnya mengeryitkan dahi.

"Uzumaki-san perkenalkan dirimu!" ujar Kakashi yang sedari tadi diam untuk melihat reaksi murid-muridnya itu. ia memandang tak percaya reaksi berlebihan muridnya tapi tetaplah yang paling lebay menurutnya adalah para gadis tentu saja.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hanya itu," tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau melepas sarung tangan hitam itu Uzumaki-san?" tanya Kakashi ramah ketika melihat tangan kiri pemuda itu terbungkus oleh sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam elegant yang sukses membuatnya penasaran apa sebenarnya yang di sembunyikannya? Dan kenapa hanya sebelah saja? "Tidak," jawab Naruto lagi. Ia memandang tajam pria yang memiliki sebutan 'sensei' itu.

"Hah! Baiklah kau bisa duduk di sebelah Uchiha-san!" ujar Kakashi sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut raven. Sasuke dan seorang pemuda lainnya yang sedari tadi melihat keluar jendela, sontak menghadap ke depan. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat sosok manis bertampang stoic itu yang juga sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan mata tajam. Salah satu dari mereka terbelalak ketika melihat orang yang sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya.

Naru-chan, pikirnya.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada pemuda pirang itu. Mata birunya juga sempat melebar ketika melihat pemuda itu, tetapi segera di ubahnya kembali raut wajah stoicnya yang sudah di latihnya selama lima tahun itu.

"Saya tidak mau duduk di belakang Sensei, saya minus," kata Naruto menyuarakan pikirannya. "Saya mau duduk di tempat ini" tambahnya seraya menunjuk tempat seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu.

"Bisa-bisa kok Uzumaki-kun! Pindah kau _Forehead_" ujar Ino yang memotong perkataan Senseinya itu. "Apa-apaan kau Ino-_pig_, kau gusir aku ya?" Marah Sakura yang tiba-tiba di usir oleh teman sebangkunya tersebut. "Kau tidak dengar Saku-_jidat_. Uzumaki-kun ingin duduk di sini!"

"Maa~ sudah-sudah Sakura kau pindah ke belakang, sedangkan kau Uzumaki-san duduklah kau di situ," sahut Kakashi menegahi pertengkaran yang akan berlanjut oleh kedua orang gadis tersebut. Dengan enggan Sakura mengambil peralatan miliknya yang berada di atas meja. Tetapi begitu di lihatnya satu-satunya bangku yang kosong hanya di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke. Sekali lagi hanya di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke. Seketika itu juga matanya berbinar-binar melihat orang yang di sukainya. Dengan langkah berbunga-bunga di dekatinya tempat pujaan hatinya berada.

"Sial," desis Sasuke ketika melihat gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya. "Shikamaru kau duduk di sebelah ku," perintah Sasuke seenak jidat kepada teman berambut nanasnya yang bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru tersebut.

"Mendokusei," sahut Shikamaru sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Uchiha bungsu tersebut dan kembali menidurkan kepalanya di meja barunya. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa cengok. Putus sudah harapannya duduk di sebelah 'prince ice' tersebut. "Kau duduk di sini," kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya menggunakan dagunya. Dengan langkah tak bersemangat di dudukinya bangku di sebelah pemuda bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. 'Enaknya Ino duduk di sebelah Uzumaki-kun' batin Sakura sambil memandang iri Ino. Setelah melihat kedua muridnya yang sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing, Kakashi mohon pamit kepada Asuma yang sejak tadi berdiam diri.

"Hei! Namaku Yamanaka Ino, salam ken-"

"Keberatan jika berkenalan setelah jam istrahat Yamanaka-san?" tanya Asuma dingin ketika melihat seorang muridnya hendak menginterupsi pelajaran yang akan kembali berlangsung.

"Tidak Sensei," jawab Ino cepat dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Baiklah pelajaran kita lanjutkan. Uzumaki-san kau boleh bertanya kepadaku jika belum mengerti." ujar Asuma kepada murid barunya yang sibuk memakai kacamata belajarnya.

"Hn." guman Naruto tanpa minat.

Pelajaran berlanjut tanpa ada yang berani mengenterupsi. Karena mata mereka hanya terpaku pada satu titik yaitu memandang punggung tegap sang Uzumaki yang kini sibuk mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis terkeculi oleh mata hitam sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Sosok yang duduk di depan itu memang tak sanggup untuk di tolaknya. Apalagi dengan mata biru _sapphire_nya yang bahkan mengalahkan langit tanpa awan yang sering di pandanginya.

'Menarik', pikirnya sambil menyerigai a la klannya di sudut bibirnya.

'kenapa ketika aku belajar untuk melupakanmu kau kembali datang dalam hidupku. Tidak puaskah engkau menghancurkan hatiku hingga berkeping-keping?,'

Chya Cloud

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana perkembangan mental Naruto, Iruka-san?" Pertanyaan seorang wanita di depannya, membuat pria bernama lengkap Umino Iruka itu tersentak dari imajinasinya. Menggeleng pelan Iruka berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu walau dia tahu bahwa suaranya mungkin serak jika di keluarkan. Menatralisir kegugupannya, Iruka beralih mengambil minuman yang tadi di hidangkan oleh wanita berambut hitam pendek tersebut. Menelannya bulat-bulat bagai orang yang tak pernah merasakan nikmatnya air putih tersebut.

"A-apa maksud anda Tsunade-sama?" Gagal telak menyembunyikan kegugupannya Iruka beralih memandangi lantai putih yang sejak kapan telah menarik matanya dari pada memandang ke depan dengan mata caramel Tsunade mengintimidasi yang menyambutnya.

Menahan amarah, Tsunade beralih menekan tangannya keras-keras. Menyembunyikan raut tak suka dari wajah cantiknya akan jawaban yang di terimanya. Menarik napas panjang Tsunade kembali bertanya hal yang sama seperti beberapa saat lalu. "Bagaimana perkembangan Na-ru-to, Iruka-san? Kau pasti mengerti maksudku?"

Mengigit bibir bawahnya Iruka melihat takut-takut ke arah wanita itu, dengan suara bergetar akhirnya sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibirnya "Na-naru-sama sudah lebih baik dari yang dulu t-tapi saya masih tetap mengawasinya Tsunade-sama…" jawabnya pelan dengan kepala yang kembali menunduk dalam.

Shizune yang sedari tadi berada di ruangan yang sama dengan pria tersebut hanya menghela napas seraya melihat ke arah Nona besarnya yang sepertinya sudah cukup akan penjelasan pria yang ada di hadapannya. Meski Shizune tak menampik, ada raut tak suka itu masih bertengger manis di wajah cantik sang Nona. Ia masih akan mencari tau.

Kembali sentakan napas kasar di keluarkan Tsunade ketika pria bermarga Umino itu telah pergi dari hadapannya. Ada yang menganjal di sini, tapi dia tak tahu apa itu dan kenapa pula Iruka menyembunyikannya? Apa untuk kebaikan bocah penggila ramen itu? Sungguh Tsunade resah akan pemikiran yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat ini. Ada apa dengan cucuku?

"Sudahlah Tsunade-sama Anda lebih baik menenangkan pikiran Anda dulu!" Nasehat Shizune yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu akan kejengkelan Tsunade terhadap pria berambut coklat di kuncir tadi.

"Aku tahu Shizune, kau tak usah memberi tahuku!" ujar Tsunade ketus tangan kirinya sibuk memijit dahinya yang serasa di tusuk ribuan jarum. Mendengar nada ketus Tsunade sontak membuat babi kecil yang berada di gendongan Shizune melompat cepat ke arah pintu yang terbuka karena ulah seseorang pemuda berkacamata hitam yang baru memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah KHS tersebut. Mengeryitkan dahi pemuda tersebut hanya memandang heran ke arah larinya sang babi kecil tersebut.

"Hoo… kau sudah datang rupanya!" seru Tsunade ketika melihat kedatangan pemuda itu. Tersenyum tipis Tsunade menyuruh pemuda tersebut untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di depannya tersebut. Mengganguk tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda tersebut segera duduk di kursi tersebut dan memulai rapat dadakan sang kepala sekolah. Meninggalkan Shizune yang sudah berlari keluar untuk mengejar peliharaan sang Nona besar.

Chya Cloud

Iruka berjalan perlahan di koridor KHS tersebut dengan berbagai pemikiran yang sedari tadi hinggap di kepalanya. Memikirkan semua pembicaraannya dengan wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan kepala tertunduk hingga tak di sadarinya ia telah menabrak seseorang yang sukses membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin yang keras.

"Ittai…" erangannya sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang perih akibat 'berciuman' dengan lantai marmer tersebut. Di lihatnya sebuah tangan putih bersih di depan wajahnya yang berniat membuatnya bangun dari lantai yang keras tersebut. Menerima ketulusan orang tersebut, Iruka memegang tangan orang yang di depannya yang sontak membuatnya bergidik akan rasa aneh menyebar di sekitar daerah perutnya. Mendongkakan wajah, Iruka beralih menepis rasa aneh itu. Di lihat seorang pria dengan wajah yang tertutupi masker hitam tengah tersenyum padanya. Terlihat dari kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"Maaf ya aku tadi tidak lihat-lihat jalan." ujar pria itu sambil nyengir tangan yang bebas mengaruk-garuk kepala peraknya yang tak gatal.

"Ah tidak seharusnya saya yang minta maaf err…"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh…Hatake-san." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman pria yang di depannya. Sebelum sempat membalas perkataan pria yang di depannya suara bel menginterupsi perkataan yang akan keluar dari bibir Kakashi yang tertutupi masker yang selalu di pakainya.

Drrrrrrrttttttt Drrrrrrrrttttttttt Drrrrrrtttttttt

"Maaf Hatake-san saya ada urusan penting permisi." ujarnya sambil berjalan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Menegok Iruka kembali berkata "Maaf yang tadi yaa!" Meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih berdiri mematung dengan satu pertanyaan yang menggantung di pikirannya. 'Siapa namamu 'malaikat'?' Mengangkat bahu Kakashi meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi dengan senyum aneh yang menggembag di bibirnya. Yang tentunya tidak akan terlihat oleh siapapun.

Chya Cloud

"Apa jadwalku hari ini Iruka-san?" tanya Naruto kepada pengasuh sekaligus manajernya tersebut. Di tangannya mengaduk-aduk gelas juice jeruk kesukaannya, sembari menyesap sesekali isinya. Iruka mengganguk sembari membuka sebuah note kecil yang berada di tangannya tersebut.

"Seperti yang Anda tau Naru-sama, berita kepindahan Anda telah tercium oleh para awak media. Sehingga pagi-pagi sekali saya sudah mendapatkan telepon dari sebuah pihak Uchiha-corp yang juga bergerak pada dunia entertainment. Mereka meminta Anda untuk menjadi model tetap untuk beberapa tahun ke depan dalam majalah mereka. Saya belum bilang iya tadi pagi karena saya harus tanyakan dulu kepada Anda. Apakah Anda mau?" jelas Iruka panjang lebar sembari bertanya kepada tuan muda kesayangannya itu.

Mengeryitkan dahi ketika mendengar nama 'Uchiha' yang terucap, akhirnya Naruto beralih menepis rasa dejavu-nya itu. "Hn, terima saja," ujarnya datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Iruka yang langsung menggambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi pihak 'Uchiha' tersebut. Sebenarnya Naruto menerima tawaran sebagai seorang model hanya untuk mengisi kekosongannya. Rasanya kakinya gatal jika ia hanya diam saja di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun yang berarti. Lagipula ia menyukai pekerjaan sampingannya ini.

Chya Cloud

"Murid baru arah jam empat," Celetuk seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Serentak ke empat pemuda lainnya yang berada dalam caf sekolah tersebut mengalihkan pandangan matanya kepada orang yang di maksud.

Sasuke kembali menyerigai ketika melihat sosok 'indah' itu. Pandangan mata hitamnya menatap tajam yang bersangkutan. Tak membiarkan sedetik pun sosok indah itu terlepas dari pandangan mata elangnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi bercakap-cakap dengan pengasuh sekaligus manajernya tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mata birunya kepada orang yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Ketika permata _sapphire_nya kembali bertemu pandang dengan 'sosok' yang di lihatnya itu, segera di alihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain. Ia tak ingin perasaan sesak itu kembali datang walaupun hanya sedetik. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Sombong sekali!" ujar Kiba ketus ketika sang Uzumaki muda mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Memangnya siapa dia?" tambahnya lagi sambil tetap mendeath glare pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Kalau dia bukan siapa-siapa Kiba…tidak mungkin banyak gambarnya di papan reklame, mendokusei," sahut Shikamaru malas sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja caf. "Benar juga," kata Kiba pada akhirnya."Memang dia siapa sih?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Dasar kau ini memang tidak tau apa-apa. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat maja-" sebelum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seorang pemuda berambut merah bata bertato 'ai' di dahi menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua temannya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, sejak kapan kalian peduli tentang hal-hal seperti itu," ungkapnya dengan sorot mata tajam. Sedangkan Neji hanya memandang datar teman-temannya, tanpa berniat mengikuti pembicaraan tak penting ketiga pemuda itu. "Mendokusei," sahut Shikamaru malas sembari kembali ke alam mimpinya. Kiba yang mendengar perkataan temannya itu hanya mendengus kesal sembari memandang ke arah sang 'Leader'. Uchiha Sasuke. Menyerigai jahil, lantas Kiba berkata "Sas, jangan katakan kau tertarik dengan Uzumaki itu?"

Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan sang 'Mangsa' hanya berguman 'Hn,' sembari menyunggingkan serigaian jahat di sudut bibirnya. Membuat pemuda yang pernah ada hubungan dengan pemuda pirang itu terbelalak lebar. 'Apa tidak mungkin Kami-sama! Jangan dia!' batinnya kalut. Sembari tetap mempertahankan wajah datar yang masuh bersarang di wajah tanpa cela miliknya.

"Sudah aku duga," ujar Kiba dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kita punya hal menarik," ujar Neji yang sedari tadi diam berniat memberi sebuah tanggapan yang di anggukan semangat oleh Gaara.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, Shikamaru menyerigai ketika melihat raut wajah cemas yang sedang di tutupi sosok tersebut. Ya kau benar Neji, ini akan menarik, pikirnya dalam hati dan kembali bergeluk ke dalam alam mimpinya yang sempat terputus. Kau tak bisa membohongiku kawan.

Chya Cloud

Seorang pemuda berambut ebony yang sejak tadi menahan lapar, mendadak berhenti ketika melihat hal yang selalu di lihatnya di televisi dan majalah tersebut. Seakan tak percaya apa yang di lihatnya segeralah ia melangkahkan kaki jenjang miliknya ke arah yang bersangkutan.

Hening

Hening

Hingga akhirnya sebuah teriakan tertahan hampir saja lolos dari bibirnya, andai kata pemuda tersebut tidak membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Merasa ada yang aneh Naruto menemukan sumber 'penggangu' yang sukses membuatnya tidak jadi melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Mendengus kesal lantas Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alis pirangnya yang mewakili sebuah pertanyaan 'Apa?'.

Mengerti, Sai nama pemuda tersebut, segera berlutut di hadapan Naruto seperti seorang pangeran tak lupa mengamit tangan pemuda tersebut seraya menciumnya perlahan. Dengan suara yang di gentle-gentlekan Sai berkata "Akhirnya pujaan hatiku telah datang. Terima kasih Dewa Jashin." Yang seketika itu juga membuat Iruka menjadi cengok di tempat hampir saja minuman yang sedang di pegangnya jatuh andai kata refleknya yang ia miliki tidak baik.

Hening.

Seketika seluruh penghuni Caf menghentikan aktivitas mereka hanya karena perkataan tak logis Sai tersebut. Betapa mereka ingin memutilasi Sai hidup-hidup yang telah berani mengatakan hal itu kepada idola mereka. Bahkan terdengar bunyi pecahnya piring ikut mendramatisir keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Menarik tangannya perlahan Naruto berusaha mengembalikan wajah stoicnya sedia kala.

"Maaf anda salah orang." ungkapnya datar. Mata yang berwarna biru memandang orang-orang sekitar. Sungguh Naruto tidak suka di perhatikan seperti ini. Maka jalan ampuhnya adalah death glare yang menjadi makanan penghuni Caf tersebut. Mereka yang telah mendapat ancaman mata penuh aura tak mengenakan tersebut, sontak kembali berpura-pura mengerjakan aktivitas mereka dengan takut-takut.

Setelah di rasa cukup kembali Naruto memandang pemuda yang sepertinya lebih tua setahun darinya tersebut. "Bisakah anda berdiri saya risih dengan sikap Anda itu," kata Naruto sambil kembali meminum minumannya yang mulai mencair. Mengganguk Sai segera berdiri dari 'acara' berlututnya. Berjalan pelan Sai mendudukan bokongnya pada kursi kosong di sebelah pemuda bermata 'langit' tersebut.

"Saya tidak salah orang Naruto-kun!" ungkapnya sambil memandang ke arah pemuda pirang yang kini masih mengecap rasa manis dari jus orangenya. Tersenyum kecil Sai mengacak perlahan rambut pirang lembut itu ketika melihat mata seindah 'lautan' itu melebar sejenak.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanyanya polos.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun siapa yang tidak mengenalmu?" tanyanya balik sambil menopang dagu. 'Sungguh asyik melihat langsung idola kita sedekat ini mana dia polos sekali ughh… kawaiii!', pikirnya dalam hati. Senyum masih melekat di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Hn."

"Wah! Ternyata benar ya, kau suka sekali mengeluarkan 'Hn' itu kalau sedang bicara. Aku kira itu hanya gossip belaka loh~" ungkapnya dengan nada mengoda.

"Hn."

"Hei! Berhentilah mengeluarkan 'Hn' itu Naruto-kun," sahut Sai dengan sebutir keringat besar yang bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Hn."

"Ohh! Sudahlah," kata Sai pasrah pada akhirnya.

Chya Cloud

"Apa-apaan si Sai-senpai itu kurang ajar!" umpat seorang gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi idolanya dengan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. Gadis lainnya ikut mengganguk mengiyakan perkataan teman mereka. Bahkan makanan di hadapan mereka ikut menjadi sasaran kekerasan mereka. Dengan sadisnya mereka menusuk-nusuk makanan tersebut dengan garpu hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Yang menjadi pandangan horror ketika seorang pemuda yang tidak sengaja lewat di hadapan mata mereka melihat halkeji tersebut.

Mata coklat gadis yang bernama Tenten tersebut berkilat penuh aura mencengkam. Memaksanya untuk mendesah sesaat, guna untuk menghilangkan aura buruk yang sempat terjadi karena Sai telah merusak pemandangan indah di depan matanya. "Ten, kamu suka sama Uzumaki-kun ya," tanya seorang gadis berambut merah darah yang juga sahabat dari gadis bercepol tersebut.

"Di bilang suka sih iya. Habis jarang-jarang 'kan Uzumaki-kun sekolah di sini tapi cintaku untuk Neji-kun tak berubah kok," ujarnya ketika melihat teman-temannya ingin meminta penjelasan yang lebih. Senyum riang terpantri di wajahnya.

"Hah! Kau ini bikin kaget saja. Kau tahu kalau kamu yang marah menyeramkan tahu," sahut gadis berambut pink sebahu yang juga tergabung dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

"Mana lebih seram dari kamu Sakura." ejek Ino yang sedari tadi diam. Senyum mengejek tersungging di bibirnya. Membuat para gadis yang sejak tadi dalam suasana serius itu tergelak tawa karena gadis yang bernama Sakura itu sontak mengamuk karena hal itu. Tidak dapat di pungkiri memang benar fakta yang di ungkapkan gadis bermarga Yamanaka tersebut bahwa gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut lebih seram daripada teman mereka yang lainnya.

Chya Cloud

"Wahh! Sas, kayaknya kamu keduluan tuh!" tunjuk Kiba dengan wajah jahil ke arah tempat duduk sang Uzumaki yang kini sedang bercengkrama dengan kakak kelas mereka. Mengeretakkan gigi, Sasuke memilih untuk diam, tidak menyahut. Dengan sedikit kasar di sambarnya minuman yang berada di depannya. Meminumnya bulat-bulat yang membuat Gaara pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut mengeryitkan dahi melihat keadaan pemuda raven tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" tanyanya datar matanya yang sewarna _aquamarine_ terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan pemuda yang sejak dulu menjadi sobat kecilnya tersebut bertingkah aneh hari ini. Mendengar pertanyaan pemuda bermarga Sabaku tersebut, sontak mengalihkan pandangan mata ketiga pemuda lainnya yang berbeda warna. Di lihatnya Sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat Gaara mengganguk jua.

"Hah!" Helaan napas Shikamaru membuat Kiba yang berada di sebelah pemuda tersebut mengeryitkan dahi. Tumben nih anak gak lanjut tidur, pikirnya.

"Ada masalah Shika?" tanyanya dengan nada hampir berbisik tidak ingin orang lain mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. "Tidak." sahutnya sambil kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, kembali ke alam mimpi membuat Kiba ber-sweatdropria melihat tingkah laku sobat Naranya tersebut. Nyesel aku muji kamu!

'Sepertinya ada yang cemburu. Hm ini tambah menarik,' ujarnya dalam hati. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat sebuah serigaian keji a la klannya yang jenius.

To be continued

Hah capeknya habis nulis ni fic buluk oke balas Riview dulu

Naruto : Dari Shiki Raven-Sakuraii. Hah? Penulis nih author satu penulis. Yang bener aja dia nih tukang tidur Non!

Chya : Woy! Jangan bocorin nape. Hehehe salam kenal juga. Aku panggil Saku-chan aja yah. Oh iya jangan manggil Senpai dunks gimana gitu jadinya oke. Chya aja yaa…

Naruto : Hehehe…katanya karakter aku gimana gitu-blushing- emang kok aku keren gaku aja!

Sasuke : pede banget lo_ Dobe_.

Naruto : _TEMEEE!_

Chya :Buju dah kenceng amat-nampol Naru- ditampol balik Sasu-

Sasuke : Jangan pegang-pegang Uke gue! Lo

Chya : jahat~

Naruto : rasain ini udah update. Tapi…

Sasuke : Tapi apa koi, hm?

Naruto : -Blushing gak jelas-

Chya : Bilang aja belum ada SasuNarux. Coz demi kelancaran nie fic buluk oke^^v

SasuNaru : Brisik!-nambah merah-

Chya : Bodo! Woy Gaara my honey!

Gaara –nahan muntah- apaan?

Chya : Bacain dunks-mata blink-blink ganjen-

Gaara : Ooke-makin nahan muntah- Dari Namikaze lin-chan. Uumhh..

Chya : Ada apa Honey?

Gaara : kushina nape?-bisik-bisik takut kedengeran Naru-

Chya : -Bisik juga- Udah koit.

Naru : UAPAA!

Sasuke : Perasaan dari tadi lo teriak mulu deh!

Gaara : Chya?'

Chya : Ya my Sweatheart-aura berbunga-bunga-

Gaara : Naruto kenapa?

Chya : Kagak tau yuh-nyengir gaje- di belakang sana Naruto di iket Chya- Nyengir setan. Oke lanjut dari mika. Mana Sasuke? Sas lo di cariin tuh!

Sasuke : Mana oh itu. Dia kan salah satu penggemar gue-narsis-

GaaChya : -nahan muntah bareng- The world is going crazy.

Chya : Ayang Neji~!

Neji : Apaan lo manggil gue! Lo tau 'kan gue lagi creambath.

Gaara : Astojim!

Chya : kenapa Gaa-chan?

Gaara : Kagak gue juga mau ikutan boo!

Chya :-sweatdrop- dari Vii no Kitsune, punya cerita kayak gini! Wow awesome. Kenapa gak buat aja akunnya. Gak susah-susah amat kok lebih susah kalo bikin di hp-kayak saya- hiks… oke udah update makasih ya.

Makasih banyak yang udah review . kalian penyemangat saya. Mohon RnRnya lagi yaa…

Mind to Riview?


End file.
